Harry's Magical Mystery Tour
by Della Diaz
Summary: Well...tall people and romance. And Filch. Lots and lots of Filch. Please read and review.


Those American Witches Sure are Strange  
  
Chapter 1- The Tallest First Years of All  
  
Rating-G  
  
By Della Diaz and Bree Jones  
  
12/23/00  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron got off the Hogwarts Express. It was the beginning of their fourth year at Hogwarts. It was pouring with rain, and the three of them started to hurry over to the horseless carriages that would take them to the castle.  
  
"Firs' years over here!" Hagrid called, his voice booming over the strong rain. "Firs' years, this way! That includes you two girls," he said to some people, though, through the rain, it was hard to tell who.  
  
Ron spotted his twin brothers, George and Fred, laughing hystreically. He asked what they were on about, and they pointed at two extremely tall first years wearing oddly coloured robes. Instead of the normal black they were used to, the girls each donned a silver robe with blue trimming. The two stuck out like sore thumbs, for they were about half a foot taller than the other first years.  
  
"I wonder why they aren't wearing the regular robes," Hermione said, as they climbed into a carriage with Neville Longbottom. "They look odd."  
  
She didn't have much time to wonder, though, because very soon they were at the castle, dripping wet. It didn't help that Peeves threw water balloons at them when they walked in. The trio walked over to the Gryffindor tables and sat down next to the Weasly twins.   
  
The Sorting Hat was placed out, and it started to sing, "(4th year song goes here)"  
  
It soon finished its song, prompting Professor McGonagal to call out from her list of names. First came Aidan, Steven, then Bartley, Liza. It continued until the two girls were next.   
  
"Dennison, Attica!" Professor McGonagal called out. The girl walked forward, her dusty blonde curls shining in the light. She put the Sorting Hat on, who almost immediately pronounced her a Gryffindor.  
  
Now it was the other girl's turn. She walked forward when Professor McGonagal shouted, "Dennison, Chalyce!" The girl's hair was plainer than the first's, but it was pretty in its own way, long and silver in a french braid that went down to her mid-back. She nervously put the hat on her head. The Sorting Hat took its time with Chalyce; it had been about three minutes before she was finally declared a Gryffindor.  
  
The girls sat down between Lavendar Brown and Ron, amid stares from the rest of the school. The rest of the Sorting went quickly, as the girls were being bombarded with questions by the other Gryffindors.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Chalyce, Attica," Hermione said cheerfully. "I like your robes. Where'd you get them?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron added. "Why aren't you wearing black ones? You should save your dress robes for later. No one cares about seeing them now."  
  
"These aren't dress robes," Attica said with a confused look on her face. "These are our school robes. They're the ones we had at Salem."  
  
"Yeah, our dress robes are nicer than this," Chalyce added. "These are the school robes for Salem Witches Institute."  
  
"Salem Witches Institute?" Harry asked. "Where's that?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Don't you ever read? Salem Witches Institute is one of the best schools for witches in America. Are you transfer students?"  
  
Chalyce nodded. "We came here because things aren't really going too great. Luckily, our cousin Lavendar goes to Hogwarts, so we won't be very alone."  
  
Attica nodded, too, and added with a smile," She'll be able to keep us company and make sure we don't get lost."  
  
"Bit tall for first years, aren't you?" Harry said.  
  
"First year? Whad'ya mean, first year? We're fourth years, thank you very much!" Attica said, glaring at Harry. "You think, just 'cause you're Harry Potter with the cute little scar, that you can talk to us li---"  
  
Chalyce cut her off. "What she means," she said quickly, with her hand over Attica's mouth, "is that we're in fourth year, not first. Don't mind Attica. She just gets mad easily when guys call her a first year or something like that. She's got a bit of a tempe---OW!"  
  
Apparently, Attica had sharp teeth.   
  
* * * 


End file.
